Misguided Feelings
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: At first, Romano mistakes Canada as a girl and is nice to Canada but what if Romano finds out the truth?  Shonen Ai. Romano x Canada.


_**Me: Hey y'all! Uchiha here! I am taking a break from my usual fanfiction genre. This is my first time writing a multi-chaptered Axis Powers Hetalia fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me. I wrote this to spread the love of Romano x Canada, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is also my first time writing Shonen Ai, so please ignore the cornyness. Feedback would be nice but no flames or heavy criticism please.**_

* * *

**Misguided Feelings**

**Chapter 1: The first feeling, Loneliness.**

**By: Usagi Uchiha aka Assassin-chan-Saku**

**Fandom: Hetalia. Shonen Ai. Romano x Canada.**

**Rated: T for teen because of Romi's potty mouth.**

**I do own: Plot**

**I do not own: Romano (wishes she did), Canada, Hetalia, other characters.**

**Warning: May contain OOCness and character bashing (Spain, France, Hungary).**

**

* * *

**

_"Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for." - Dag Hammarskjold._

Another world meeting for the Allied powers meant petty callus remarks, acute strangulations of the American kind, and the accomplishment of nothing, no how shenanigans. However, everyone's intentions were in the right, it was only their carnivorous pride that got in the way. Canada, Matthew Williams, squirmed in his seat while he sat watching the chaos enfold. He shut his innocent eyes as the already volatile voice index skyrocketed some more. Like that was possible for anyone to do but for England and America, this was an extreme exception in their case. As usual, America said something to royally piss off the English man. Arthur seriously felt like drinking during these meetings lately. 'Forget the formalities, mind you' was his way of thinking. He had to be in the same room as the French pervert of a man and the annoying hero country bumpkin. That is why he had in his possession, a full glass of beer. The good stuff seemed to be mysteriously taken away by a said sneaky Russian, so he had to settle with something less than he was used to. Swinging the mug around feverishly, he stared down harshly at America.

**"Get those disgusting hamburgers out of you bloody ears and start listening to me, you country git!"**

roared England as he shattered his glass upon the oval oak table, making liquid and glass explode over a three feet radius of the occupied room. The other countries tried to rickashay out of the way but they didn't sprint away from the calamity fast enough. Some glass nicked both America and France, causing a long laceration to form each on their left arms. China got the brunt of the liquid splashed on his clothes and his hair became matted down due to the liquid rain shower. A bit of glass shards laid next to Russia's feet and the bottom of his long coat had the sneaking suspicion of a stain that might not come out easily when washed.

Canada was the only one who didn't get hurt or splashed on by sticky liquid as he was the farthest away from the calamity. It wasn't on purpose that Canada was set at the far end, heck the whole half of the table was deserted for reasons unknown. One theory of the allies points towards France as the creepy culprit. Something France described as 'time spent together in a cramped and awkward space' idea. Yes, it was a tad bit perverted and a suggestive suggestion, but the other allies didn't think nothing of it. Maybe if they spaced out a bit, they wouldn't be on each others toes, literally. After a few moments of silence and mumbled whispers of pain and discomfort all of the allies looked towards China, who was still a sticky mess. America was the first one to snicker, then it became a chain of snorts and laughter as the others joined in. China at first seemed jaded and upset, but soon added to the laughter. All was forgotten temporarily, even Canada but they always ignored him.

**"Ah-ha-ha, ah-ha, let's tend to these silly wounds and get cleaned up everyone! We got some heroic work to do!"**

America said as he pumped the injured arm in the air, making a heroic fist in the process. All of the rest besides Canada, as he was forgotten as usual, agreed to get fixed up but gave America a heated glare as it was that heroic hijinx that got them into this mess in the first place. All the allies walked out of the conference room, leaving Canada all by his lonesome. He sighed as the polar bear in his arms started to stir, causing him to stretch in various ways to shift the weight of the polar bear that was lodged against his chest now. As Canada meekly roamed the room using his blue crystalline eyes, he spotted the now empty seats. He wished that the others would acknowledge his presence more than they did, which wasn't at all. Maybe if he got in the crossfire earlier, they would had noticed the shy nation. Even an gasp of surprise from the other nations, signaling that someone had been listening to them would suffice Canada's needs to be seen as a real life breathing person. Canada retracted his wish, as reason replaced the illogical belief. Of course they might notice him, but getting hurt with the tiny pieces of glass shards or violently splashed with a sticky wet liquid was not a good sound way to get noticed, period. He didn't want to be humiliated, and that wish he just had would been a sure way to be humiliated. Plus, he didn't think Kuma...Kumaalejandro...Kumabird...arg, just forget it! He didn't think his polar bear would like getting in the crossfire. Always thinking of others, was Canada's mind set, well actually it was his philosophy so to speak. Sighing again, he slouched in his chair and was lost in his own thoughts. The sound of the door creaking open, snapped Canada back to reality and he sat straight up again.

The allies came back into the conference room in a single file line and proceeded to sit down in there seats. China who came into the room last, sat down and took out a small clipboard to check off the attendance list. It was not a surprise to find that the clipboard was made in China, which was his country but that is another frivolous statement of this here tale. China was appointed to be the allies attendance keeper because of and I quote, 'You seem like an organized person China! You will be my attendance support!'. That left a frustrated China being stuck with the idiotic task of keeping attendance.

**"Wang Yao, check aru!"**

China checked off his own name first, then looked towards the other occupied seats.

**"Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnfoy, Ivan Braginsky, check, check, check and check aru!"**

China said as he went through the list verbally. His eyes looked around, finally settling on an empty seat that was at the end of the long oval table. Who put that seat there, unless... naw! Someone must have had put it there as a joke. No one would pull the wool over his eyes! He curiously asked the others,

**"Did anyone put that chair there, aru?".**

The other nations turned their heads towards the seemingly 'empty chair' and then back at each other. Scratching their heads in ignorance, they came with the unified consensus, no. They all continued to stare at the 'empty seat' with mixed emotions which included uncertainly and confusion. Canada was excited that the others were staring at him, but then he came to the conclusion that the other nations were staring through him, not at him. He paled a bit as he heard China speak again.

**"Aiyah, that empty chair is bugging me, aru!".**

**"Zhen why don't zou move eet zhen?"**

said France as he squinted somewhat cautiously towards the 'empty seat'.

**"Ok, I will, aru!"**

said China cheerfully. China walked a seemingly long distance over to the 'empty chair' and started to lift the chair, but failed to do so. China tried a total of three times to lift the chair but after an exhausted deposition and a flushed face, China gave up trying to lift the seemingly very heavy chair.

**"It's stuck, aru!"**

breathed China heavily, out of the oxygen that was needed to be alive. It was if the chair was bolted to the floor. Canada sweat dropped as he saw the nation out of breath. Did China really think that you can pick up a chair with someone in it. Well, China didn't think anything was occupying the chair.

**"Ah, ha ha! Outta way, support China! Let a hero deal with this antagonistic chair!".**

Suddenly, it all went back to America's antics. He frantically shoved China out of the way and proceeded to actually try to lift the chair by himself. It was heavy all right, but to a hero, this was a piece of cake! He lifted cars for a hobby for goodness sake, so compared to that, this was nothing. First try, the chair only lifted about two centimeters but hey, it was a lot better progress than China's attempt. The second try, he put his back into it so to speak and the chair lifted about an inch off from the ground. 'Three times is a charm' was America's secretly hidden motto. Hero's never give up so easily! On the third try, with a flustered face, America finally hoisted the chair up in the air above.

**"Yes! Look guys! Only a hero could lift this chair!".**

The others groaned at his silly statement but were silently grateful that the 'empty seat' would be taken away and out of sight. Canada started to sweat as he was hoisted into the air. Oh how he wished Alfred wasn't this dense or stupid. Couldn't he see his own brother sitting in this seat? He was filled with dread when Alfred took him across the conference room and paced towards the opened door. Apparently, the other nations forgot to shut the said door earlier. This was Canada's only chance to get his brother's attention, although his voice was meek and incoherent.

**"Brother stop! Put me down, now! I'm scared. Stop!".**

Canada screamed into America's ears but the sound was drowned out my something. America's thought processes couldn't be interrupted when he had his 'heroic' thoughts going in his mind. At the realization that America wasn't listening, he tried one more time. This time however, his voice was louder.

**"America! If you don't put me down this second, I'll make you cry again!"**

Canada would really be in despair if Alfred didn't hear him this time. America finally registered a voice calling out to him, but it was so faint, so familiar. Could it be?

**"Canada?"**

asked Alfred to himself out loud. he hoisted the chair onto his shoulder while he looked around the conference room. The chair that he had been holding had become inverted, causing the polar bear that Canada held onto in his arms, to fall down onto the ground below. Alarmed and confused, the northern creature got scared and ran out of the room frantically. The sudden appearance and scurrying of the polar bear gave the nations a sense of fear. Animals didn't appear out of thin air, did they? The shock made Alfred drop the chair for a second before he had another firm grip on it.

**"What was zat all eebout?"**

questioned France as he continued to gawk where the polar bear used to be. 'Have fun, even at a serious meeting' had always been France's equalizer when it came to stressful things like war and taxes. He didn't however, want to be scared senseless in these meetings, that's for sure. He just wanted to have fun and spread the love.

**"I don't know support France, but this chair needs to go! This is the most antagonistic chair I have ever seen!"**

shouted America as he took the chair out of the conference room. Canada tried to jump out of the chair when America started to walk again but the height that America had the chair at made Canada's fear of heights kick into play. He shut his eyes in fear while repeating the incantation of 'Don't look down, don't look down'. America meanwhile, glanced into the empty hallway before placing the chair next to the door. Alfred hotly glared at the 'empty seat'.

**"I'll deal with you later".**

To him though, it was just an empty chair, not seeing his own brother in the said chair. He went back into the conference room, slamming the door behind him. Canada opened his eyes back open due to the feeling of being on solid ground again. Seeing that he was in the hallway, not the conference room, he finally got up. He tried to go back into the conference room by turning the handle but the door did not budge at all. It seemed that it was locked, preventing entry. Great, just great. All alone, stuck in the hallway, his polar bear had ran off to who knows where, and no one noticed him at all! He felt like crying. Why did this always, ALWAYS happen to him? Still, he wanted to try so hard to pitch in the effort. He joined the allies so that he could be a worthy member of the team, didn't he? This wasn't going to stop him. Suddenly, voices behind the door of the conference room could heard ever so faintly. He put his ear against the door, focusing at the sounds escaping the room. He thought he heard a statement that sounded like,

**"Don't forget that a new ally will be joining us tomorrow, supports!"**

**"Who ees zat again?"**

**"You know, that Romano guy"**

**"Isn't he with the Axis though, aru?"**

**"Well, I thought so too, support China, but he rudely said that he wasn't. I swear, he's more short tempered than Iggy"**

**"Stop calling me that, you git!"**

Squabbles broke out after that statement, leaving Canada to focus back to his thoughts. Who was Romano again? Wasn't he the older brother of their enemy, Feliciano? Canada snapped out of his own world as the door creaked open. The allies were done with their meeting with nothing really accomplished. As America walked out the door, he spotted Canada leaning in a weird position. Was he trying to listen to something?

**"Hey bro! Whaddya doing?"**

Canada straighten back up as he heard America's voice. Finally he noticed him! A scowl appeared on his face as he remembered when America didn't notice him earlier. America noticed the scowl on his brother's face. What was it that made him frown like that?

**"Hey bro, don't frown like that. Your face might get stuck like that permanently. Come on, let's go home"**

America said cheerfully as he motioned Canada to follow him. Canada sighed and hung his head down as he followed Alfred home.

_-tomatosyrup-_

The next day, the weather was not so good. Rain pelted the ground fiercely, causing all pathways to become flooded an inch. roads turned a nasty dark brown color and chunky, almost like quicksand. The wind had picked up some, causing the trees to blow. The branches swayed back and forth, dangerously touching power lines and buildings. It was not a bad idea to stay home but for the allies, not even the weather could stop them. America probably dragged everyone through the horrible weather. America didn't think anything about the weather outside. At least everyone was warm and dry in the conference room.

The new ally hadn't shown up, probably smart enough to stay home. He did have to come a long ways away anyhow. The chair that Canada used the day before had been placed back into the room for some odd reason and was occupied by a sadden Canada. He just hated days like this. Dark and dreary, it was just plain depressing to look outside. He also did not find his polar bear. At least he was allowed back in the conference room. He sighed as he got up to look out the window. Huh? Canada spotted a figure frantically running towards the conference building. was this person dumb? Who could this person be, unless...

_-tomatosyrup-_

Romano ran through the muddy pathways towards the conference building. Damn that Spanish bastard! Not only was it shitty outside, he was late! A simple request that he be woken up at a certain time, but no! Not only did that Spanish bastard not wake him up in time, but was lazily sleeping like a damn fricken baby! If it wasn't for the promise of tomatoes, Romano would leave in a heart beat. He did find a note by his door when he woke up, but that just made him pissed off more. It said something like, 'Have fun with your pals, Lovi'. That was just like him, never taking anything serious. Geez! The day was already shitty and he had to be reminded to 'have fun with HIS damn pals'. He sighed as he got into the conference building, better get this over with. He trodden through the hallway, passing numerous doors to who knows where. Romano couldn't believe they actually put up a sign that said 'Conference room here, yeah!' so the whole world could see. The security wasn't that great either. There was one guard but the only thing he was guarding was a pack of donuts. The fat bastard.

Romano gulped but why should he be so damn nervous? That's right, he WAS late and that French perverted bastard was behind that door. He reached for the handle and walked in.

_-tomatosyrup-_

The allies were having their usual squabbles when they heard the door open, ever so slightly. They stared (except Canada, who still was looking out the window) as the soaked Italian walked through the door. great, now everyone was staring at him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Wham! Huh, what the hell was that? Romano's vision was blocked by a dry white fluffy towel. He was slightly thankful for the dry towel but couldn't they not throw it so damn hard?

**"What the hell?"**

**"Sorry about that, my throw is heroically strong. Hey, you made it support Romano! Dry yourself off and take a seat".**

America said cheerfully as he grinned at Romano. Grumbling profanities under his breath, Romano roughly used the towel on his face and then placed the towel on his head. That's when Canada went back to his seat and looked at the newcomer. That's when blue eyes meet amber colored ones. Romano saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life, Canada.

_**-end of chapter 1-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me: How was it? I just want to hug Canada, he's such a cutie. I don't know why he gets ignored all the time. The made up Kumajiro names were based on Lady Gaga's song Alejandro and Prussia's pet bird, Gilbird. I'm sorry it's a cliffhanger and this won't be updated for some time since I have work to do. Augh! Why did I give France talking lines? I don't like him that much. How was my fake French-American accent, lolz?**_

_**Russia: Why didn't you give a speaking line to me, da? You will give me a speaking line next time right? -kol, kol...-**_

_**Me: Gulps! Maybe.. eheh. Anyway, next time, Romano is being nice to a guy, oh wait, he thinks Canada's a girl. A simple friendship is tested next chapter. WILL Romano find out about Canada? WILL Romano get out of those wet clothes? WILL Russia have a speaking line? WILL there be pasta? All will be answered (maybe) in the chapter 2! Don't miss it!**_


End file.
